The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of GL701 to improve disease manifestations in patients with active systemic lupus erythematosus. This multicenter, double-blind, randomized, placebo- controlled study will enroll approximately 30 patients and is composed of 3 periods: a screening/qualifying period, a double-blind placebo- controlled treatment period, and an adverse event followup assessment period. Patients will be treated for 52 weeks and will visit the clinic every 13 weeks. Patients who complete the full 12 months will be eligible to participate in the GL95-01 study.